Unknown
by Vision-of-Love
Summary: "Why do you keep asking the same question, even when you know the answer?" "Because I'm hoping that your answer will change."
1. Gray

I have great ideas for this story. It's not much, but I didn't want to post an entire story and not receive any reviews/likes. 5+ reviews and I will continue, and the chapters will be much longer. 

Her eyes wandered over to her piano, which stood in the tiny corner of her apartment. She knew that she was neglecting it, but she also knew that the cause of her neglegance was being in and out of the hospital preparing to accompany an ANBU mission. She could still hear Tsunade's voice rambling through her ears, giving her all of the details necessary for this important upcoming assignment. Putting her raging thoughts aside, Sakura made her way to her bedroom, where she packed several of her items that she would be needing on this month long scouting mission. She sulked as she folded her black, longsleeved middriffs, knowing that she wouldn't be able to properly shower for an entire month, possibly even longer than that. Nevertheless, she finished packing all of her essentials and placed her black and tan backpack against the doorframe to the apartment. Naruto is expecting me soon, Sakura pondered. He wanted to take her out to dinner before she left out for the mission, plus he said that he had to tell her something important. Her mind wondered off as she brushed her hair into a low pony tail, side sweeping her bangs as they fell into place perfectly. She made her way back to the living room and eyed her piano once more. Sighing, Sakura closed her door and made her way to Ichiraku.

She could see Naruto slurping on his pork ramen before she made it to the stand. _Some things will never change,_ she thought to herself. Sakura took the bar stool next to Naruto and ordered the vegetarian special. Naruto looked up and smiled cheerfully, barely swallowing his ramen before grabbing her in a tight side hug.

"So glad you were able to make it, Sakura!" Naruto said as he continued to slurp the rest of his ramen. He was towards the end of his third bowl.

"I am as well, Naruto. I had a long day as it is," Sakura replied. She continued to eye Naruto and wondered if he would bring up what he had to tell her. Nevertheless, Naruto kept chowing down his food, ignorant of Sakura's pointed stares. He finally turned his head and saw her mint eyed stare.

"Oh...don't think I forgot Sakura. It's just that...I wasn't sure how to tell you this," he hesitated.

"Go on, Naruto, just tell me. I would hate not to know all the while I'm on this mission."

Naruto blinked and looked into her eyes with his sterling sapphire ones, "I'm...marrying Hintata."

Sakura could only look at him for a moment in time, her brain freezing and nearly cracking in half. She knew that Naruto and Hinata's relationship was progressing, but she didn't think that it was to the point where they would marry. At least not this soon. Sakura felt like she was lost in reality, but she quickly regained her sense of awareness.

"Wow, Naruto...I'm happy for you, really!" she said as she plastered on her smile. Naruto knew better.

"Thanks. I'm happy too, you know? Never thought that I'd be with Hinata like that since she was all shy and everything. But once you get to know her, she's awesome!"

"How soon will the wedding be?"

"Not too sure yet. I haven't told anyone besides you, Sakura." Naruto shifted his head back to his empty bowl and looked downwards. Sakura did nothing but smile as warmly as she could, and turned back to her bowl that was now placed in front of her. They continued to eat in silence, nothing heard except the occasional chink of a glass in the background. Sakura finished paying for her meal and sat back facing towards Naruto.

"Don't worry about it too much, Naruto. You're great for her. I think so very much," Sakura started, "besides, who else would put up with you knuckleheadedness?"

Naruto turned back to Sakura, eyes sparkling with a comeback. "Same to you Sakura! Except it's more of a stubborn thing for you."

Sakura narrowed her mint eyes towards Naruto, who immediately chuckled and looked downwards once more. He embraced her as they exchanged goodbyes.

"I'll be waiting for you when you return, always," Naruto said to his closest friend.

"I'll be waiting to see you as well. Take care of Hinata, yeah?" Sakura replied.

Naruto winked as he sauntered off, the orange stripe of his black jacket reflecting off of the dark sky. Sakura turned around and headed back to her apartment, her mind in a daze. She barely remembered opening the front door. She could harldy recall slipping off her clothes and lying down in bed. She could only remember the emptiness surrounded by a hard shell that layed in her heart.

_She felt all of him, but none of him._ Why is this happening? _Sakura thought to herself as he placed kisses down her neck and spine. She could feel every ripple of his muscles, but they hardly raised her desire for him. Of course she loved him. She had known him all of her life. She wasn't too sure about how he felt, but maybe the way he was touching her gave her the answer to that question. He raised his hand and cupped the back of her head, slightly pulling her long pastel pink hair. He lowered the strap to her bra, exposing her creamy skin, all to his viewing pleasure. he took a moment to look down and admire the beauty that was glowing off of Sakura. She felt embarrassed, blushing as he moved his hands up and down her lithe body. He gently eased her down onto the mattress and pulled her legs apart, bringing her closer to him. She could feel every bit of his hardness, waiting to be submerged into her warmness. Soon they were both covered in a light sheen of sweat, him patiently waiting for Sakura to accept him. Sakura nodded slightly, not realizing that she was about to give him herself. He lightlly kissed her neck before placing his hardness at her wet entrance..._

Sakura woke from her dream, eyes open enough to look at the red numbers on her digital clock. She had about six minutes till her alarm went off, but instead of arising, she decided to bask in the last moments she would be spending in her bed for the time being. Her window being slightly open, she could smell the rain coming in, and hear the wind beating the branch of the tree against the window plane. She felt slightly chilled, even with her blanket wrapped around her. The last minutes of her peaceful rest passed, and Sakura rose to make her bed. She tidied up her room as the soft glow of her lamp painted themselves against her small bedroom walls. Turning the shower on, Sakura peeled out of her clothes and into the warm rush of the water. After washing her body and hair, Sakura stepped onto her rug from the shower and stood in front of the foggy mirror, her reflection blurry. She wiped the mirror with one palm and stared at herself. She slowly raised her hand and pulled on her hair. Braiding her hair into one french braid, Sakura recalled her dream, her reflection slightly wincing. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she acutally dreamed about him. What happened with him. It felt like it happened so long ago, although she could remember it like it happened the night before. After finishing her hair, Sakura made her way back to her bedroom, pulling on her black bra and underwear. She wrapped bandages around her chest and abdomen before slipping on her black, long sleeved middriff and tight black pants. She snapped her firm vest into place, as well as her arm and leg braces. Pulling her sandals from her closet, she sat on her bed, strapping them into place. Her med pack was snapped on her waist, and she added her tan cape and pulled on her feline ANBU mask. She placed the hood over her head and went to her small den, picking up her travel bag. Glancing at her piano once again, she silently promised that when she returned, she would play it. Her only hope was that she would have the courage too. Sakura closed the door to her apartment, setting out for the gates.

5+Reviews


	2. Black

Thanks for the reviews/likes. Heads up: New title. 10+reviews

The skies were dark and the rogue nin were closing in on him. Sweat rolled down the back of his neck as he jumped from branch to branch, his feet barely grazing the surface. His onyx hair blended perfectly with the night sky, nothing but the moon to reflect off of it. The smell of rain drew closer and closer till he felt one drop skim his forehead, traveling down the bridge of his nose, which sat between two perfectly eyes that held the sharingan. Blood dripped from his right eye, and caused a contrast between his pale skin and the deep red of the blood. His vision was on the verge of becoming blurry, fading in and out. He could hear the footsteps of the rouge nin behind him, only a few feet away. Unsheathing his katana, he swerved his foot against the branch of the tree he landed on and swiftly turned to face his assailants. They were nothing but mere rodents compared to him, but he also had the disadvantage of being blinded at the moment. However, that wouldn't stop him from using his other senses to pinpoint their attacks. The first rogue, suprised by his change in direction, delved towards him with his shuriken. He grabbed the rogues, arm and twisted it, sending him down to the forest floor, the rogue hollering in pain. The second rouge looked warily down towards his partner, backing up against the trunk of the tree as the dark man loomed towards him with a deadly intent. He griped his sword and prepared to swing towards the dark man, but was stopped by his powerful hand. Blood seeped through his hand as he held the sharp sword in it, but it seemed to not have an effect on him. The rouge's eyes widened as his hand overturned the sword and pierced straight through his chest. He fell to the ground silently, his eyes still widened with fear. The soft thump assured him that his assainlant was dead. He turned around and started traveling in the direction he was headed in. The rain started pouring down faster and clouds started shielding the bright moon, causing an even darker overcast. His vision was getting harder to control, as he slipped down to the ground using the tree branches. He landed quietly on the ground and gripped his face with his hands. His eyes felt like they were burning through their sockets. He knew that he faced a risk of losing his sight while looking for a cure, having to use them in battle, but he was willing to take it. He tredded on on the forest floor, his clothes becoming soaked as the rain poured heavier. His eyes drooping lower, he scanned for an area to sit and rest, at least until the rain passed over. Dark, soaked hair shielded his face as hit sat near a brush of bushes that were thick and nearly as tall as him. His hand felt the side of where he was cut earlier that day, where he tried to recover a scroll pertaining to his healing. It was one of the three scrolls that he needed in order for his recovery to take place. He could only hope that his eyes would last long enough for him to obtain the others, as well as someone who could perform the operation.

_It didn't seem like the grounds of this area of Grass country would be heavily guarded but it made sense, being that the war caused for stronger military everywhere around the world. He transformed into a guard near him, hitting his neck in the spot where it would cause him to fall uncounscious. He placed the guard onto a scroll and sealed him, where he would be released later. Lord Akira of Grass country was known to hold thousands of scrolls of medical jutsu and healing. It was where one scroll of the Forbidden Jutsu of the Sharingan was located. It is said that the three scrolls, each trying to be recovered by Madara, were separated in oder to prevent the sealing of the Sharingan. He walked in, unnoticed, and scanned the area of where the scrolls would be held. There were many people inside, mostly doctors and nurse whom came to this place in search of herbs andmedicines to take back to their own place of use. Grass country thrived even more since the war, all of those years ago. He slipped into the room where the scrolls were and searched through them, not coming across the scroll at all. Two hours passed when he started to doubt that it was even in this location. A whisper of a footstep made him turn around. Lord Akira stood there facing him._

_"I have a feeling of why you are here of all places. Uchiha Sasuke," said Lord Akira._

_"Well why don't you stop wasting time and tell me where it is," He venousmly replied, "I am not here to fight."_

_"Surprising! The last of the Uchiha Clan being diplomatic."_

_"Tch. Hardly."_

_"I hope you realize that I can turn you in for this, although your efforts for the war were for good intentions. You are still considered a missing ninja."_

_"You think that I am not aware of that? What I do is my buisness as of now."_

_"Yes, Uchiha, but as of now, you are my business, stepping into my territory." Lord Akira swiftly threw a kunai into his direction, the kunai cutting deep into his side._

_What the...? He was sure that he moved in time for the kunai to not even graze by him._

_The ever so slightly confused look on his face prompted Akira to answer his question."One of the forbidden jutsu I have learned from the Uchiha," he mentioned. "It allows me to counter how fast your movements will be, although it has great disadvantages. I am only able to use it once, being that it takes a great amount of chakra to use it agains something as powerful as the Sharingan. Your eyesight being weakened, however, gives me an even greater advantage."_

_His Sharingan spun, angry that he could see through that. "What do you want in exchange for the scroll."_

_Akira tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Who says that I have the scroll?"_

_He gritted his teeth. "Don't bullshit with me."_

_"My, you are a tempermental one," Akira laughed slightly. He pulled the scroll from his sleeve and held it out. "This is one scroll of the jutsu you seek. All three contain the information on how to prevent you from losing your sight, even though you will continue to use the Sharingan for the rest of your life. With these scrolls, the Uchiha could have become invincible."_

_"And in exchange." He inquired._

_"You will bring me something you love most."_

_His eyes hardened for a moment and looked towards Lord Akira, "I'd rather fight you."_

_"I've retired from that, unfortunately. My specialty is in healing." Akira reached the scroll out to him even more. He took a step towards Akira and took hold of the scroll, chakra firing through his hand, and up to his arm._

_"The deal is sealed then," said Lord Akira, "Not fulfilling your end of the deal will result in your blindness forver and it can not be undone." He glared towards him, then closed his eyes._

He looked up into the night sky as the rain continued to pour down his face, into his hair and clothes. He ground his fist into the wet soil, anger coursing through his entire body. Sasuke laid back against the soil, wondering if he could fulfill that promise.

_Something you love most..._

Faint light and humming woke him up. The sound of water churning in a basin was nearby, as well as the soft patter of rain. He could smell something cooking. His eyes opened slightly, blurring then clearing up some as he faced a wooden wall. He turned his head slightly and saw his ninja tools against the wall. Grabbing a kunai, Sasuke crouched then stood up to make his way to the person that was humming. He looked around and saw that there was little furniture, that probably only one resided in this place. Rounding the corner, he looked up into sea green eyes that widened in surprise at his entrance. Pink hair cascaded to the middle of her back as she stood up and faced him. Sasuke stood frozen, staring at one of the people he thought he'd never see again.

10+ reviews


	3. Beige

Her sea green eyes brightened, beseeching him as to the sudden surprise. She glanced down to the weapon in his hand, gripped tightly. Looking up to his face, she noted his slight confusion, although it was very heavily masked by a stoic appearance. Silence filled the space between them for a few moments. She tilted her head in question.

"Is there something wrong? How are you feeling?"

"Why have you brought me here?"

Her eyes softened although she looked in surprise. "You were lying injured in the forest near my bushes. That's where I discovered you. It's strange because I never see-"

Sasuke interrupted her. "If this is one of your attempts to bring me back to that pathetic village, you can forget it."

She turned to her body to face him completely. "I don't understand, I-"

"Sakura."

Sea green eyes glistened. "Who is Sakura?"

It seemed as if time froze completely. Sasuke could not hold his stoic appearance after this. His onyx eyes widened. _Who is this woman?_ He thought about the possiblity of being set up and that his assailants are awaiting in attack any moment. He searched her body with his eyes, looking for anything that he could remember about her. She was wearing a long sleeved cream shirt with a pair of black fitted tights. Her pale pink hair was to the middle of her back, longer than he remembered it to be, except for before the chuunin exams. Her skin was slightly tanned, although unblemished. Subtle curves outlined her womanly body. She had the same bright glistening eyes. If she was not Sakura, this woman came pretty damn close.

A blush spread across her face as she noted his eyes traveling up and down her body. She turned her head to the side. "You called me Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to her face, sea green eyes filled with confusion.

"You don't know who I am." It was more of a question.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life."

_How did this happen to her?_ It was possibly the last thing he cared about, but he had to be sure. What if Konoha was tracking him? Sasuke moved behind her in a flash and held the tightly gripped kunai up to her neck. She yelped, trying to move back, completely defenseless. He noted her lack of defense. _Surely she would have tried to defend herself._ She put her hands up to his arm in a grip as he moved away from her back to observe her from behind. It was as if she was a helpless victim. He let her go and she swiftly turned around to slap him, blush intact on her face. He easily caught her wrist, but noted how strong it seemed to be.

"Is this how you repay someone who helped save your life!?" She nearly yelled to the top of her lungs as she flung her wrist out of his grasp. "Just who do you think you are!?"

Sasuke just continued to stare at her blankly, with a slight glare upon his aristocratic features. Finally, his lips formed a small smirk, looking up to her eyes filled with anger and embarrasment.

"You have absolutely no idea who I am."

"And I'm glad I don't!" She backed away from him. "You think just because you are handsome you can go around threating people with your weapon things!"

"You think I am handsome?"

Her cheeks turned pink and she let out a sigh. "Not at all." She crossed her arms tightly. "My name is Harumi. I have lived in Grass country as long as I can remember."

"...I didn't ask for you life story."

"And I didn't ask for you to threaten me!" Harumi fired back.

_Hn. She is as tempermental as ever._ He wondered if she would act the same way even if she had her memory. But there was still no gaurantee that this was her.

"I will no longer burden you with my stay." Sasuke walked past her to gather his things.

"It's dark outside, and it's still storming. There is no way that you can travel in that weather."

"What are you implying." Sasuke turned his head, then quickly went back to dressing.

"I will allow you to stay here. At least until the night has passed. You also have injuries that haven't healed completely."

Sasuke paused, then continued pulling his shirt over his toned chest. "I've sustained worse."

Harumi unfolded her arms and gripped one arm while she left the other to dangle by her side. Her head titled down slightly. "You called me Sakura."

"You corrected me."

She lifted her head back up to face him, who was still concentrated on packing his weapons in his pouch. "I haven't been completely honest."

He continued, ignoring her comment. "You have been the only one to say something as incredulous as that. I can't remember my past. It's as if there is a thick film covering my entire memories." She moved closer to look him in his deep onyx eyes. He looked down at her, noticing the pleading she held with her entire being. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, staring deeply into Harumi's sea green eyes. His eyes spun until her eyes fluttered closed, dark lashes lining her almond shaped lids. Her consicousness subsided and she fell towards him. Catching her, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, where he laid her gently on her bed. It was as before. Only this time, she didn't know who he was. Him leaving shouldn't have a great effect on her. It was perfect. He could disappear and she would only be left with the memory of caring for him just this one time. Sasuke scanned her room, noticing that it was quite plain. Clothes lingered on the chair in the corner, while the transparent curtains swayed against the cracked window. One picture sat upon her dresser. Walking over to it, he began to recognize the three people on it. Naruto, tanned and grinning happily like an idiot, posed between a blushing Sakura with shorter hair, and a pale, dark haired man who appeared to be faking a smile. Sitting the frame down, Sasuke glared. He turned to a peacefully sleeping Sakura who donned the very necklace Naruto wore in the picture. He knew he couldn't mistake her for someone else. A glare still on his handsome face, Sasuke turned to walk out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly.

_Sun beamed across her body as a blissful breeze ensued the entire field. He held her with his strong arms, his face buried into her neck. They were soon transported to a dark room, his hands roaming all over her entire body, through her hair. He brought his face to hers and kissed her hungrily. She hesitated, then quickly gave in, fervently kissing him back, her hands entangling themselves in his unruly locks. He pushed her onto the bed, her knees giving in and lied on top of her, englufing her small body completely. His lips touched hers one last time. "I can't..."_

A light sheen across her forehead, Harumi awoke to light beaming through her curtains. _How...I must've been exhausted,_ she thought. She suddenly remembered the strange man packing to leave, although the storms hadn't passed over from the area. Walking into her bathroom, she showered and brushed her teeth, preparing to go into the village today. Her necklace glistened against her chest as she put on an oversized white sweater, black tights, and black sandals. Twisting her hair into a bun, Harumi drifted back into her thoughts from her dream. It seemed to be continuous, never having a conclusion. It always stopped with "I can't..." She can hear the voice speaking, but can't recognize it. She can see the man holding her, but he is blurry and faint, as if he is a whisp away from her imagination. Although she may not recognize his voice, or see his figure, she can feel him. His presence, his scent fills her mind and cloaks her body. _Why can't I remember? _She wonders over and over but the thought settles to remain in confusion. Making her way out of her bedroom, she walks into her small den, noticing the strange man's things were still there. _I'm sure he was leaving last night_...it was the last thing she could remember before going to sleep. She opened the door of her kitchen and spotted him a few yards away, going through strange sequences that reminded her of fighting. She went back inside to prepare breakfast, wondering just who was this man.

_Left arm out. Right leg back. Extend. Repeat._ Sasuke continued to go over his training, although he noticed Harumi. The breeze, due to the passing storm of the night, felt good against his skin. He could still smell the scent of rain as he extended his leg in a roundhouse kick. Sweat rolled down his back as he concluded his taijutsu training. Harumi was stirring the rice when Sasuke came back inside from what he was doing. She turned the stove down to a lower setting and turned to greet him.

"Good morning, um..." She started, hesitantly. Sasuke continued to ignore her and disappeared into the bathroom to shower. _How absurdly rude,_ she thought. With a huff, she turned back around to the stove and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet beside it. After preparing the table with rice, vegetables and curry, Harumi sat down and wondered if the man with the unkown name would sit down to eat breakfast, or ignore her and leave.

_I should've left when I had the chance,_ Sasuke pondered as the shower head poured steaming water onto his body. Although she had no recollection of who she was in the past, she continued to act like the same Sakura he had known since childhood. He had known that she had grown to surpass her mentor, Tsunade, or currently Lady Hokage. There were rumors that she, besides Tsunade herself, was the most skilled in medical ninjutsu. _Wait_...he thought. _I could...no, she doesn't even posses her memories. How could she use her medical ninjutsu?_ If he could help to restore her memories, she could possibly be the one to perform the forbidden jutsu to heal his eyes permanently. He looked down at the healed cut on the side of his abdomen. Sasuke gripped his hand against the shower wall and exhaled. It was a slim possibilty, but he would accomplish what it takes. After turning off the shower, he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in a long-sleeved black fitted top with black baggy pants, fitted at the ankles with bandages. His hair dripped slightly, still wet from the steaming shower. He sat down, emotionless face intact as he took his chopsticks and pulled them apart, starting on his rice and vegetables. Harumi appeared appaled, not entirely sure that he would sit at the table and eat breakfast with her.

"You didn't leave last night. Why?"

"How did you heal me."

"What?"

"Did you not heal me?"

"Um, I did, but-"

"Then how did you do it. My wound is completely closed with a scar. You wouldn't have been able to do that without ninjustu."

"Yes, but, I don't know how I do it."

Sasuke ate in silence as he thought over her response. Harumi looked to him with glistening mint eyes.

"I know how you are able to that...because I know who you are." He finally spoke.

"How? So the name you called me last night...Sakura. That is my real name? And I know you, personally?"

"You were once, and probably still are considered one of the best medical ninjutsu users of this time. You may be able to reverse your condition."

"I...don't know. In oder for me to heal, I have to feel physically what is wrong. With other people, I am able to do that, but not with myself because I can't figure out who I am."

She stared at him, awaiting his reply. He looked up at her eyes and time froze once again. She could be his chance to heal.

"Your past. I will tell you everything I know."

"Really? I have so many questions!" Harumi started excitedly. "I want to-"

"In exchange for your expertise."

Harumi paused in her state of excitedness. "You need me...to heal you?"

"The kekkei genkai of my clan is one of the most powerful in the history of the ninja world. When you advance it, the state of your eyesight degenerates and leads to blindness."

"Kekkei...genkai?" Harumi questioned.

Sasuke heavily sighed. "My eyesight is nearing blindess."

Harumi nodded in response. "Now that I know, I can start right away!"

"It's not that simple," Sasuke interrupted. "This healing process is under the instructions that are contained in three scrolls. I have obtained one scroll and will be in search of the other two. If you accompany me and perform the operation, I will take you to the one who is able to restore your memory completely."

Harumi sat in thought, completely taken aback about the situation. _It's certainly a risk, but I can learn what I need to help him._ She looked back up to him and nearly slammed her chopsticks down.

"I will do everything in my power to help you. There is nothing more that I want than to remember who I am."

Sasuke stared at her stoically. After a moment of passing silence, he nodded once silently and continued to eat with his chopsticks.

Harumi nooded once as well, understanding his agreement with her. There was still something that she needed...

"You haven't told me your name?"

Sasuke smirked as he finally placed his chopsticks down.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

20+ Reviews


End file.
